nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nuclear Throne Wiki
Category:CommunityThis is the '''general discussion page' for the wiki! Need help, want something changed on the wiki or want to debate about something? In the Community Talk page you will find exactly what you need! '' *Click "Add topic" to create a new discussion area. *Enter your message in the editor window. At the end of your message, type four tildes "~~~~". This will generate a signature with your name when you hit Publish. *Enter the title of your message in the "Subject/headline" text field near the Publish button. *If needed, it can be helpful to click the Preview button to check your work. *Click Publish. *To respond to a talk page message, simply edit that section of the talk page, and indent your reply. You can indent by putting a colon " : " or bullet " * " at the front of each line. Be sure to sign your response with "~~~~". A very powerful combination Are you tired of your co-op runs in nuclear throne running into a wall at 5-3? having an issue with the barrage of bullets at 3-3? can't even reach the sewers much? well, I have a solution for you! you need to assemble a few things, but you only have to get as far as the labs! step 1: unlock steroids by reaching the labs. step 2: get steroids a golden wrench. step 3: if your co-op buddy wants to play as someone else, then get them a golden wrench as well. step 4: start your run, and make sure that whoever is steroids manages to get both golden wrenches. step 5: get a beat going with the wrenches. make sure the delay between each swing is the same. step 6: now you have a bullet shield in front of you. cover your teammate from harm as they bust out the big guns. get long arms to become super-powered. there are a few side issues with this. you cannot take stress or trigger fingers, because then the "beat" will be screwed up. but fortunately, with this general shield of wrenches, your teammate should have plenty of time to reload that SPC. I've tried this myself, and have almost always looped, and have reached loop 2 three times out of twenty. also, I have blocked an entire elite shielder barrage without even moving from my position one time. this trick turns most of the game into a cakewalk. all you have to do is reach the labs and y.v.'s mansion once or twice! Hello there :D I hope this becomes a thing! Does anyone have any suggestions about what to add/change on the wiki? Is there something missing that should be on here then let us know. Create a topic of your own or reply to this one. Gieron (talk) 03:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC) *Reply example. Gieron (talk) 16:30, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Some Mutation a friend though up and I drew I think this picture I drew should be pretty self explanitory: That is all LeatherIceCream (talk) 18:31, October 27, 2014 (UTC) *Picture is cool but JW said multiple times there will be no Toxic Resistance in NT D: Them dealing some more damage would be nice tho. Gieron (talk) 00:37, November 14, 2014 (UTC) *Nice but instead maybe shooting gas in cursor direction when hurt Awesomesause175 (talk) 20:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Alt skins to have purpose and choosable Make it so that you can choose certain alt skins after unlocking them, but they would revolve around the characters core functions for example, re-adding the hooker plant and making her weapons deal 1.5* damage and the sonic plant would have even more speed and a smaller hitbox for dodging eyes' alt could use a kinesis wave (could look like the sledgehammer wave but red like lasers) that would reflect bullets and drag enemies to that point but would have a small recharge like 7 seconds and throne butt would increase the size and hitbox and ultra could be to stun enemies or hurt them and fire a beam of these (LASERRZZ *BWEEN*) any other ideas might be cool Awesomesause175 (talk) 20:46, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Question about Extracting Files Can someone tell me how to extract sound files and\or images from the game? Or is this a "if we told you we'd have to kill you" sort of thing? LeatherIceCream (talk) 18:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) *You can't decompile gamemaker studio games so the images i can't help you with (the wiki has allot tho). And music should be in "Steam/SteamApps/common/Nuclear Throne" in ogg files. Its easy to convert that to whatever you need. Characters and Bosses also have their sounds on their pages here. If you need anything else contact me on steam and i'll see what i can do. Gieron (talk) 19:51, November 20, 2014 (UTC) More pickups there should be more temporary pickups maybe like armour *Armour-each pickup would give you +1 armour and would protect you from damage but have a 40% chance of depleting when hit *Frenzy-would increase your damage,reload and speed for about 10 seconds *Revive-would give full health,full ammo and 5 second invincibility but would be rare *Magnet-would give the portal opening effect that attracts all items towards the player for a limited time Another Mutation Idea So I made Toxic Lung, wasnt a very good idea, so i made another NERVOUS STOMACH I didn't think of any specifics, but the base idea is there. 11:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Alkuzad Stomach is already used with "Second Stomach." Still an excellent idea though.EatAGun (talk) 21:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Linux F11 + F11 Why is that simple F11 + F11 makes loading a LOT faster on linux ? Fan-made character I don't think this counts as fan art so I did not post this in the fan art section. Anyway here is the character based on folklore called the nekomata. Since it has two tails I think it could fit in with the mutated cast. Besides the internet'' loves'' cats. Set 1: *Passive: When it steps over corpses it gets rads. *Active: Can fly like crows. Similar to Tails' flight from sonic, but for 5 seconds or so. Set 2: *Passive: Nearby corpses reanimate(nekomata are necromancers) and become shields which can absorb 2 damage bullets, but are destroyed by 3+ damage/red beach ball bullets. *Active: Will-o-wisp- move corspe shields. Here's the draft. Question about Multiplayer hello, anyone know how to play multiplayer, thanks! :D LambentSoul (talk) 17:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC)LambentSoul You need a controller for the second player, and you enable multiplayer in the options.Gieron (talk) 14:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) fire mutation When selected if the palayer has a fire shotgun or any weapon that causes fire damage to enemies , this mutation causes the enemy to spread the fire to other eniemies.(like a forest fire effect) A weapon specific mutation for flame is already included. If there won't be a mutation specific to Toxic, I don't think it would for fire. EatAGun (talk) 21:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC) What? My idea was something not that big. The B skin for crystal is yellowish but his armor crystal form is still purple. It would be nice that they would fix/change that. Fish the cop (talk) 09:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I think Robot should have another passive that makes him immune to toxic. I just think it would make sense since he's a robot. 17:53, July 2, 2015 (UTC) not really sure if this is normal, but ever since the most recent update, when I quick restart with rebel, there will be 2 rebels If I keep restarting, more and more rebels spawn Now I have like 9 on the screen at once and it's total insanity They don't share a health meter, and they all fire at once Also they can all hold different weapons. This feels like some glitch because it's unbelievably over-powered Does somwen know the lore about lil hunter? or even a unsolved theory. :-)Cookie giming (talk) 11:03, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Help Pls I accidently pressed the "Unlock All" button but I want to progress myself and the "Reset data" button doesn't work. What shall I do? 07:57, September 19, 2015 (UTC)DarkMannRUS Delete your save file, the game will download a clean one when you start it again. Look up on steam forums a guide on save file editing so you know where the files are located. 08:32, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Thank you but it doesn't work :( 09:18, September 19, 2015 (UTC)DarkMannRUS how do u play co op? Game Wont work I think my game has glitch, each time i load it, it has every setting set to "off" and only has Fish unlocked When i click on Fish or "settings", the game crashes I have reset my computer and redownloaded the game but still doesnt work wondering how to fix it All Fixed. just had to reset ingame data 01:48, October 12, 2015 (UTC) /Hello Nuclear Throne WIki!/ EatAGun (talk) 21:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello Wiki! I'm not really new to this wikia, but I made an account just to help contribute to the wiki! Some people I've known on this wiki for a while are Gemmaster, Gieron, Arrowtongue, and Kooby. Hope to see you guys around! Just a quick question though: How do you datamine Nuclear Throne for sound files and sprites? Ask me on steam - Gieron (talk) 22:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Final Game version The final game version will have trading cards or achievements? Kaicaiu (talk) 20:52, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Probably both. Gieron (talk) 23:36, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Platforms I saw NorthernLion play Nuclear Thone and I wanted to know if there is a release date for it for xbox one yet 18:03, October 21, 2015 (UTC)DonoftheZombies I haven't heard anything about console releases for a looong time. Ask on the steam forums, maybe a dev will have an answer. Gieron (talk) 22:22, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Amazing mutation idea! (Sorry no drawing) Mutation: FLAMING THOUGHTS! Effect: All flames in the game are bigger and stay 2 seconds longer on screen. Boom! Turning off wiki's screenshake Is there a way to disable the wiki's screenshake and sound by default? Maybe an account setting or a cookie or something? I find it distracting, but I need to re-uncheck the box every day because it keeps forgetting. Couldn't find an answer; everything I could find was about screen shake in the game itself. Melissan (talk) 22:23, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Go to your global JS page using this link Special:MyPage/global.js Edit the page and paste this code there: window.addEventListener('load',offShoot,false); function offShoot(){ if ( typeof(shotSwitch) ! 'undefined' ) { shotSwitch.checked = false; shootAble = false; } } This will turn off the screenshake, the shoot sound and "B" sound by default on your account. Gieron (talk) 23:40, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Mac players music glitch I just wanted to know when will the glitch for mac players, whereby there is no music, will be fixed. It is very wierd playing without music and has been the longest since I played due to the glitch...Nitrix Pendragon (talk) 10:21, November 5, 2015 (UTC)Nitrixpendragon Make a thread about that on the steam forums. Wiki is not the place to report bugs. Gieron (talk) 14:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Online CO-OP? I really love this game SOOOOO MUCH OMG but I really wish that there was an online CO-OP mode. I think that everyone would really, really love to have online multiplayer if two friends can't meet up with each other to play. Plus, using gamepad controls can be a bit of a pain in my opinion :/ 13:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry to say but rami has allready said that it just wounldn't work well in the came and didn't feel right. So online CO-OP is not thing anymore. Crafthog (talk) 17:35, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Is there any way to unlock all now that its out of early access? I have this game on my laptop but don't use it as much and i dont have that much time to unlock everything. if anyone knows how, through it be app data or the game files some please respond 03:21, December 9, 2015 (UTC)Riptide Unlock all Is there any way to unlock all now that its out of early access? I have this game on my laptop but don't use it as much and i dont have that much time to unlock everything. if anyone knows how, through it be app data or the game files some please respond 03:22, December 9, 2015 (UTC)Riptide PS4 / PSVita Bugs and Glitches? Currently playing on the PS4, and it's freaking RAD! However, there are still a lot of bugs, some which literally crash the game. One annoying bug I found, though, is that you're not able to choose any starting items. This includes: *Characters' B-Skins *Crowns *Golden Weapons I know there's a thread on Reddit, but that's bugs and glitches for all platforms. Anyone care to add any other PS4 / PSVita glitches? Glumauig21 (talk) 01:55, December 31, 2015 (UTC) I wish there was a option or mode or something were you get to choose your own weapons and what stage you want to be on and what mutations and crowns, because when you loop and have awesome weapons and cool mutations. It is soooo fun. Also you could make it so that you cant unlock characters or unlock golden weapons or crowns doing that so people cant just unlock everything doing this. RooshiRum (talk) 19:46, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Help! So i need help with something, i've found a little secret within the games, where would I post it/ how can i post it into the wiki? On a side note, for some reason when I try to confirm my email, the confirmation email isn't sent to my email... RTieArt (talk) 09:17, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Global weapon ranking. Could we make an official ranking about weapons, a ranking where everyone could vote, and that would stay, not a zone per zone rank, a global, showing all the weapons comparated to others, i know that it really depends on the character you have and the mutation, but this would really be appreciated, and i might not be the last one asking something like this. Janorio (talk) 21:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Bleed mutation? Just an random idea of having a bleed mutation that targets mainly higher hp enemies and bosses. The ingame text would be "Enemies bleed" or "Bleed on hit" The effect would be something like every time you hit the target it applies a stackable debuff on them that takes away a certain % of their current HP every ____ seconds. I guess the maxium stacks one enemy could have would be 5? or the effect can be even more complicated/nerfed by making it a 10% to apply a bleed effect that deals a certain % of their hp every _______ seconds maybe stackable? The name can be Hemorrhage <--- just an idea. im kinda liking the second effect better because it seems less good and in turn not op, but if anything is stackable then the overrall dmg should be lowered. This mutation could be really good with high fire rate weps to rapily apply bleed. The charactor on the card Y.V or roids, but i noticed only a few characters are being used for the cards so if only those chars then i think maybe fish? It would show the charactor with a bleeding cut and the top right picture for it would look imagine a <> but streched more out and round. Also tilted so it's diagonal and has a tear of blood dripping. If you google "Bleeding cut cartoon" you will see something like what i said. Anyways thanks for reading this for anyone that did, it's just a random thought and i dont really need to see it be made into a reality. Ramtasitic (talk) 06:35, March 15, 2016 (UTC) do u guys remember what the game before nuclear throne. i cant plz tell me Looping & Layouts I have a quick question about looping: Do the level layouts stay the same after each loop or are they different every time? Thank you for answering! WonderGamer101 (talk) 04:41, May 27, 2016 (UTC) If you are asking if the floor plans are repeats of how they were pre-loop then no I believe they are not. 05:36, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Glitch/Bug/Curse Vaults Are these a glitch or actually intended? I get them soooooooooooo often and they ruin lots of runs for me. Is there a method behind running into these or are they some kind of bug? 05:38, December 17, 2016 (UTC) surprise airhorn I really think the wiki's airhorn sound when pressing B should be removed or at least disabled by default for all visitors. The gunshot and screenshake is fine, but idly browsing the wiki only to be deafened by an unexpected horn when you search for "Rebel" or "Labs" or "Big green rat" or "Snowbot" or etc is shitty. Not to mention getting looks from everyone around you if you aren't using headphones. I tried this but it never worked http://nuclear-throne.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Nuclear_Throne_Wiki#Turning_off_wiki.27s_screenshake Melissan (talk) 16:32, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Screenshake and Gunshot sound Hello, I'm making a wiki with a friend, and I was wondering how you guys did the screenshake and gunshot sound whenever I click. Could you please explain it? I'm really interested in that idea for my own wiki. Michaelpie5 (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Side Art? Hello, i have been playing this game for a while and i dont know what changes if i change side art, if somebody could tell me what changes? thank you ^^ 03:37, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Nuclear Throne FPS Has anyone thought to add the April Fools day joke that was Nuclear Throne FPS to this wikia? Vlambeer did say it was okay to freely distribute within the game's discussion on steam and it's old enough that no one is getting the real full game for free. anyway link providedhttps://drive.google.com/drive/u/1/folders/0B-BhvX1A53mlelJId1piU0t3OG8 I have a bug? Can't unlock Rogue Sorry if this isn't a good looking topic but I can't unlock Rogue, I did get to the Throne and loop yet I didn't ever beat it, I got it on the weekly challenge and that gave me the achievement to stitting on the throne and killing the thone 2 and now I did it on solo and I did beat the Throne but it doesn't allow me to sit on the throne even thought I never did beat the throne on solo and it just takes me to throne 2. I want to unlock her but Idk how to fix or get her any more. Please help me!